


MAN! I feel like a woman

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Oops, no other way of pitching it, this is literally just smut, yes its another tyct plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: TYCT. Abbotsford.First night of the dance off. Tessa and Scott sneak off after the costumes get them all hot and bothered.





	MAN! I feel like a woman

The dance battle might be one of my favourite numbers from this tour because its different, inventive and no one's done it before. It also doesn't hurt that one of the songs the boys are dancing to is Pony which means Scott doing a striptease. My influence in the costume department is may or may not have had a hand in the costume designs. But no one needs to know.

It's also no coincidence that we're dancing to Shania Twain. I know I can easily pass it off as good song selection for a girls v boys dance battle but no one else will know the details of what happened after the first practice. Her boyfriend? lover? partner? work husband? business partner?

Scott. Scott does love country music after all.

I can make it through the long practice days because although the dances are less than family friendly - we're clad in thick jackets, scarves and gloves and it's easier to quell the fire in my stomach when Scott dances like that. 

It didn't stop me from sometimes dragging him to the closest locked room when they stepped off the ice though.

 

**Scott**

I always knew Tessa wasn't as pristine and as much of a good girl as everyone had assumed but Carmen had confirmed it years ago. But this tour it seemed she was determined to showcase her inner bad girl and it had a hard affect to say the least. As if Tessa dancing provocatively to country music (didn't even know that was possible until I witnessed T do it) wasn't bad enough, she was surely planning my death when she planned her outfit of high stockings, booty shorts, a bralette that made sure her abs were on display and military jacket. She was out to get me. When Tess plays her games, the only logical thing to do is to play by her rules and drive her as wild as she was driving me.

Sneaking in usual neck kisses here and there, see how low my hands can travel before it becomes indecent. Pull her closer than necessary and touch her places that make her heart race. 4 minutes wasn't my idea per say but it definitely worked to my advantage. I'm more than happy to stalk around the stage looking at Tessa with hooded eyes in a predatory manner. It's kind of a usual state of mind. There's a plan and if everything goes the way its supposed to, I'm determined to execute it every show.

*** **Abbotsford**

She was seriously regretting letting the boys rip their shirts open to Pony. Really regretting it. It's easier to watch it when they don't have their chests out but now all she can do is stare and stop herself from gliding over to claim her man. It was a miracle she was able to remember they still had more of the routine to carry out. 

She knows she didn't miss Scott make direct eye contact with her as he spun back round shortly after having ripped his shirt open and there was an intensity there that had her weak in the knees.

It probably didn't help considering what she was wearing, she loved it despite Scott's whining - he was just being protective. He had tried his hardest that night to work her into such a state that she would change her mind and it all almost worked. But the costume was already decided.

But the way he was looking at her she's starting to think she should have because she's scared but excited to find out what they mean. All she knows is she wants him.

Sure enough he was waiting for her. He was rested on a wall, Chiddy and Andrew with him, in conversation but his eyes were trained on the tunnel and when she and the girls and Elvis were filing out backstage, his eyes lit up almost immediately finding her own.

She slid past everyone, claiming to get her water bottle and costume change. It wasn't a surprise when Scott was on her heel.

"I think we won the battle" he says with a teasing tone and she raises herself to his lips meaning to keep it chaste but he slips his tongue through signalling his intentions.

She's only just able to break away to murmur "that's only because of magic mike", and he smiles into another kiss.

In her mind she deliberates that they aren't on for the next number and Eric's piano session is long enough to catch a private moment so she pushes him backwards, hand on his bare chest. Scott raises an eyebrow waiting for her next move which is to grab his hand and stride her way to the changing room.

Scott decides to be difficult and stops in his tracks while Tessa is walking like a woman with a mission. He's too heavy for her to drag so she finds that she can only tug his hand pathetically as he's stood in his spot, annoying her with that smirk settled on his face.

"Scott" she whines wanting to get to a private location so she can take both their clothes off.

Her hand is still in his so one hard tug and she's flying into his chest. He steadies her by her hips and when she looks up he must be able to see her wild eyes.

"Scott I need you" she is well aware she sounds desperate but she just needs him.

She's handed him all the power as to where this goes now.

"Yeah?" her body responds to his breathy tone.

She trails her hand down his abs seductively and nods. He grips her wrist to stop her and the action makes her look at him.

He leans down and whispers “Tell me how much you want it” and her mouth goes dry.

When he stands back up straight she searches his face for any implications he was joking but his raised eyebrow and sly smile tells her he's waiting.

"Scott I'm not about to beg you for sex when any of them could walk past us" she harsh whispers, looking scandalised.

He pulls her into an embrace that to anyone looks just like their regular hugs but Scott's hot breath on her ear and the dirty things he's whispering sends her body into overdrive.

"But you want it though don't you T?" He asks smugly, kissing under her ear. "You want me to go with you to the changing rooms to fuck". His hands roam across her back. "Want me to fuck you hard against the door". His hands finally settle on her waist. "Just say it baby and I'll follow you".

"I want you take me, I want you to kiss me senseless and fuck me good, please' she whispers and he inhales.

He looks around slides his hands all the way to the back of her thighs and squats to lift her in the air and around his torso. At the unexpected movement she squeals and tosses her head back laughing knowing she’s about to get what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes and I shortened it and decided to post it cause who doesn't love some fun smut? I might even write a follow up chapter, who know!?


End file.
